Giddy Up, Gambit
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: It's Logan's birthday even though it is unknown to us just when his birthday is or how old he really is . Remy sneaks past the alarm system and has intentions on showing Logan a good time. SLASH. LoganxRemy. Don't like---don't read please.


**Title: **Giddy Up, Gambit

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **James Logan (Wolverine) x Remy Lebeau (Gambit)

**X-Men Series: **X-Men Evolution. Though, Wolverine still looks the same…but Gambit looks like the version from "Wolverine and the X-Men". I think Gambit looks terrible in X-Men Evolution…and his voice really isn't anything that really would sound like him. I think that Gambit in the 1993's version of him as well as the one from "Wolverine and the X-Men" is the best voice and overall appearance of him. In both those versions I think he has the perfect Cajun/French accent. I love Wolverine in whatever series he is in. He always looks good.

**Warnings: **There is going to be a lemon in this story…since I haven't written one in the longest time. Fluff. Language. Some humor (though I might be the only one who finds certain things funny). I am going to keep them as in character as I possibly can.

**Author's Notes: **I thought this up early this morning at school. I figured I should go ahead and try writing a few more oneshots rather than chapter stories. Though, I do have quite a few chapter-filled stories in the works, so look out for them. I planned this story out during second period since I was doing absolutely nothing and I will be sure to think up some more oneshots at school because these next couple weeks are going to be boring---as well as busy. I have so much to do up until early June. But, I will always find time to write. But yes, I go ahead and stop my ranting because I think everyone's read enough. Well, I do hope that everyone enjoys this little story I put together. Oh…and before I forget---yes, in this story, it is Logan's birthday---and nobody knows for sure when Logan's birthday is, nor how old he is. So I will not clarify. I will just give away the fact that it is his birthday…no date known or age. Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Giddy Up, Gambit - Oneshot **

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell are those damn cigarettes..?" Logan mumbled, sauntering aimlessly around his bedroom. He could have swore he left them on top of the dresser before he got into the shower. But now, aside from where they should have been, they were nowhere in sight. And quite frankly, Logan was going to go into a nicotine fit in a few moments if he didn't retrieve them soon. Cigarettes…cigars were his only escape during the hours of the evening. He would much rather spend his time watching some boring sports show smoking countless cancer sticks VS hanging around the others downstairs. Regardless of what they were doing, he had no interest in partaking in it.

"Lookin' for these?"

Logan froze and then smirked, turning to the window from where the voice came. "What're you doin' here Cajun?" There was only one man he knew with that familiar accent. He didn't even bother asking how he managed to get past the alarm system at the front gates. Gambit was an expert thief after all…and such skills would be put to shame if he were to be caught.

"Does it matter?" Remy chided and dangled the half empty pack of cigarette's between two fingers before tossing them onto the bed. However, he remained where he was, leaning against the frame of the door that connected Logan's bedroom to his balcony, arms crossed. There was a glint in his red on black eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Logan took a few steps forward and leant down, fetching the pack of cigarettes from atop of the bed. "I guess not." He fished his lighter from his pocket and removed one of the cigarette's from it's case. He didn't appear to give a damn that he was here nor the reason he was here…even though that was still unknown.

"I heard it was yer birthday." The thief smirked and pushed himself from the doorframe. "So, how old does this make you?"

"Funny." Logan said and lit his cigarette after putting it between his lips. He took a long drag before redirecting his gaze back to the man in front of him. "What does it matter to ya anyway?"

"It doesn't. I jus' wondering what a handsome man like yourself is doing all alone on his birthday…a Saturday night no less, homme." Remy chided and looked around the room, but still making his way closer and closer to the feral. "I think ya should be doin' something fun." He lowered his eyelids, purposely looking seductive. It was one of his many traits as a mutant---hypnotic charm. Though, he was still unaware that Logan was immune to such a capability.

"Fun?" Logan quirked a brow after he exhaled, smoke clouding in front of his face for the briefest moment before dispersing. "I don't do fun." He insisted and leant back against the dresser, reaching back and placing his pack of cigarettes and his lighter atop it.

"Non?" Remy narrowed his eyes. It was apparent to him now that his charm wasn't taking any effect on him. Though, the fact that it didn't work on Logan made this whole situation all the more interesting. "Logan don't do fun?" he chuckled dryly. "Remy thinks he can show ya a good time."

Logan looked at him and smirked lightly. "And what if I'm not interested?" he asked smugly and put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray after taking one final drag of it. "You're lucky that I don't kick your pompous ass right now."

"That could be entertaining." Remy pointed out and advanced closer, now a couple feet in front of the other male. "But Remy highly doubt that Logan would be able to kick him out." he grabbed the front of the mutants shirt, nudging him a bit closer. "Care for me to continue?"

"So what's this? A birthday present?" Logan grunted and looked into the others unusual, yet alluring eyes.

"You could call it `dat." Remy said and pushed Logan onto the bed. Logan growled softly as he hit the mattress, not even being able to gather himself before Remy crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. Logan looked up at him, seeing the tantalizing glint in the thief's eyes. That gaze alone sent a shiver down his spine. He ran his hands over Logan's well-muscled chest, his nimble fingers skillfully unfastening the buttons on his shirt and pushing it from his shoulders.

Remy proceeded to mumble something in French, the glint still remaining in his iris's as he ran his slender fingers through Logan's chest hair. The fact that was such an _animal_ turned him on the most. He didn't want to doubt that he didn't act like one during sex. But, Remy had every intention of being the one in control. "Oh…what's `dis?" he asked and chuckled lightly as he reached up, taking the cowboy hat from the post of Logan's bed. "Well, den…" Remy placed the hat atop his head, tipping it forward slightly.

Logan smirked. He usually wore it when he left the mansion grounds. He now watched as Remy removed his trench coat and shirt, tossing it off to the side. Logan couldn't resist him…why? He ran his rough hands up the others sides and let his thumbs toy with his nipples upon reaching them. "Tenez sur, mon ami." Remy chimed in, his hands going up and wrapping his long fingers around Logan's wrists. "This be your night. You don't have to do nothin'. Remy got it all taken care of."

Logan quirked a brow and then lowered his hands once Remy let go, almost not being able to control himself as he watched the others auburn hair cast down onto his shoulders. It looked so soft…something so…'tuggable'. Now that Remy had succeeded in getting both their shirts off, next to go was the pants. His could wait…but Logan's couldn't. He didn't want to make the other mutant wait any longer to get the pleasure he deserved.

Remy moved down so he was on his knees between Logan's legs. Logan's legs were currently bent, not being able to stop the hard on that was rubbing uncomfortably on the material of his jeans---but at the same time trying to hide it. Remy tugged on Logan's belt before it finally came loose, allowing Remy to get to the button and zipper. He tugged those down with the same amount of ease, his fingertips brushing Logan's member in an agonizingly pleasurable way, earning a soft moan in turn. It was more out of frustration than anything else. Remy expected Logan to be rather big…and his expectations certainly didn't let him down. Logan had just what he liked and what he had so hoped for.

He carefully removed the feral's already hard member from his jeans. The tip was already a dark purple color, while the shaft was reddened and veins protruded from various places. Remy knew just how much it hurt to have to hold it in, and he came here to be sure that Logan would be able to let it out…and sure enough that wasn't going to be a problem. Remy smiled and licked his lips before lowering his head down and taking an experimental lick at the tip, lapping up the bitter substance pooling at the slit. Logan let out a soft grunt, one hand going down and resting atop Remy's head, but his palm met with the fabric of the hat instead. He didn't care at this point. Remy started it, and even if he had to force him---he was going to finish it. Anyone going past Logan's room at this particular moment would be surprised to hear these kinds of noises coming from the inside…and since he was supposed to be alone it would probably start some talking on how Logan didn't really care about the fact that there were other people in this house. So, for the time being he clenched his teeth, stifling whatever moan threatened to escape his throat.

Remy took the initiative to start bobbing his head once he felt the others hand. Remy could only imagine how good this felt to him…releasing after such a strain was one of the best feelings in the world. Logan rocked his hips up, trying to meet Remy in his dips as best as he could manage. Remy's tongue…his talented tongue rubbing on the bottom of his shaft and occasionally flicking out to tease the sensitive skin just below that. His teeth…grazing the top and sending a shiver up his spine. His mouth…so warm and wet. God it was perfect…he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last before he finally released. Nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

Until Remy moved his head off of Logan's member completely. Logan growled in frustration and narrowed his eyes, the hand that was on his head sprouting claws from the knuckles. This was completely intentional. He had said before that he could easily kick Remy's ass…and if he stopped doing what he was doing he wasn't going to hold back for another moment. "You---," He was stopped when Remy sat back up, beginning to remove his own pants.

"Don't worry, homme." Remy gave a reassuring smile, amused that Logan was so intent on continuing. Though, he wasn't going to admit it directly of course. Logan obviously wanted to make it seem like the younger mutant was at his mercy and his claws were the chosen weapon of intimidation. "I dun plan on stopping." Once his pants were off, he crawled back onto Logan's lap, his ass towering over his still hard and much too eager member. Of course he was trying to tease him, but if he took it too far the result could be grave…it was obvious that Logan didn't LIKE to be teased. It was his birthday after all…so perhaps he shouldn't keep him waiting.

Remy's attire at the moment made Logan want to come right then and there. All he had on was the cowboy hat and his fingerless gloves. "Saddle up, gumbo…" Logan smirked and rocked his hips up, the tip of his member slipping with ease inside the other, earning a soft moan in return. Remy waited a few moments before he let himself drop all the way onto the feral's member, Logan tossing his head back in sheer pleasure…the warmth that was Remy was overwhelming. How could he be taken so off guard? What was it about this Cajun that he just couldn't resist?

Remy looked expectantly down at Logan, a bit of pleading in his dark eyes. "It's my birthday." Logan paraphrased. "Why should I have to do anything?" Now he was just using everything Remy said against him. He didn't make the rules beforehand. Remy did.

Remy chuckled dryly and balanced himself, one hand going up and resting atop the hat, keeping it steady as he began to bounce himself slowly up and down on the others hard member. "Of course, mon ami." he could barely stifle the moans that were torn from his lips…and it took all of his power to hold back his screams once his prostate was hit dead on. Again…and again.

Remy hadn't pictured this moment going as well as it was. Logan was immune to his hypnotic charm---so perhaps he wanted this as much as he did?

The feral growled and rest his hands on Remy's waist, pulling him down hard. His member was practically being hugged by the others tight passage. "It's just swallowing me up…" Logan commented and looked up at him, snarling under his breath. "You're one horny bastard, aren't you?"

Remy smirked, then crying out in pleasure as his prostate was struck once more. That final buck was what set him off. Remy's vision flashed white and his warm essence came out in thick, white ribbons all over Logan's stomach and chest…some even making it to his face. His entrance noticeably tightened and that sent Logan over the edge as well. He growled, gripping the Cajun's waist so tight he could have left behind bruises---releasing his massive load inside the man above him. Both of their expressions were nothing but pleasure-filled. Remy shuddered, his orgasm as well as Logan's coming to an end. Remy was out of breath---but Logan looked as if he had done nothing. He DID have more stamina than a normal human being…or any other mutant that he knew of.

Remy moved off of him, and as if on cue, there was a voice outside the door. "Logan?" Whomever was there was a woman. It was a voice even Remy recognized. "Logan are you alright in there?" Rogue. Logan had automatically assumed that everyone was preoccupied downstairs…but had he been so loud that everyone down there could hear?

"I---," Logan paused, turning to look at Remy. He was fully dressed. Not only was he sneaky and witty---but he was quick too.

"See ya later, mon ami." Remy gave a brief wave before pushing open the balcony door and jumping from the ledge.

"I'm fine." Logan finally responded and looked towards the door for a moment before turning back to the window, watching Remy dart across the lawn and then hopping with surprising ease over the gate.

"Damn him."

-End of Story-

Author's Notes: Well, I spent all day on this fan fiction and I hope everyone enjoys it. I got a bit distracted because I found Hugh Jackman's company's address online and decided to send him some fan-mail as well as some drawings I did of Wolverine and himself. I wrote a pretty long letter too and I requested an autograph. ^__^ I saw a few people that did it and got a signed headshot in return after a couple of months---so I'm excited to get a reply. Reviews…positive ones would be much appreciated. If you don't like lemons or this pairing I would strongly suggest that you shouldn't have read it…and if you didn't like it because of one of those two reasons---don't comment…please. Thank you.


End file.
